Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
|Related themes = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows }} Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is a sub-theme of the Harry Potter theme released to coincide with the 2004 movie of the same name. As well as being the first subtheme to introduce the Buckbeak figure, it is also featured as a story in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Plot summary Harry starts off his third year by inadvertently blowing up his Aunt Marge, but then is personally absolved by the Minister of Magic himself. He then learns that mass murderer, Sirius Black, is intent on killing him. As he heads back to school armed with this knowledge, he learns that Dementors, evil, soul-sucking creatures, have been stationed around Hogwarts for protection against Sirius Black. He finds a willing teacher in Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who begins teaching Harry the Patronus Charm, which is the only spell that will work against the foul creatures. Black breaks into the castle, but is not apprehended. However, Ron’s rat, Scabbers, turns out to really be Peter Pettigrew, long thought dead. Harry learns that it was Peter, and not Sirius Black, that betrayed his parents to Voldemort and killed many people, and then turned into a rat to hide himself. Just when Harry is sure Peter is finally going to be punished for his crimes, Professor Lupin turns into a werewolf and in the confusion Pettigrew escapes into the night. To rescue Sirius from the Dementors, Harry and Hermione go back in time and not only save Sirius but Buckbeak, who was marked for execution. Though Sirius is he has to go on the run from the Ministry with Buckbeak to avoid being caught. Professor Lupin, ends up resigning his post when Professor Snape "let slip" that Lupin was a werewolf. Even though Sirius is on the run, Harry is comforted by the fact that he finally has a family-member, so to speak, out there watching over him. Sets Sets released specifically for the movie * 4695 Mini Knight Bus-2004 * 4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak-2004 * 4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map-2004 * 4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom-2004 * 4753 Sirius Black's Escape-2004 * 4754 Hagrid's Hut-2004 * 4755 Knight Bus-2004 * 4756 Shrieking Shack-2004 * 4757 Hogwarts Castle-2004 * 4758 Hogwarts Express-2004 * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express-2004 * 4866 The Knight Bus-2011 Sets that include allusions to this movie/book * 4738 Hagrid's Hut-2010 * 4842 Hogwarts Castle-2010 * 4867 Hogwarts-2011 * 10217 Diagon Alley - 2011 Minifigures |img2=Harry_Potter_Tan_Legs.jpeg |txt2=Harry (Grey Jacket and Tan Legs) |img3=Harry_Potter_10132.jpeg |txt3=Harry (Grey Jacket and Blue Legs) |img4=Harry_with_cloak.jpeg |txt4=Harry (Violet Cloak) |img5=Blueshirt.jpeg |txt5=Harry (Blue Jacket and Tan Legs) |img6=Lupin1.jpg |txt6=Professor Lupin |img7=Hp046.jpg |txt7=Dementor |img8=Malfoyflesh.jpeg |txt8=Draco Malfoy |img9=Hp053.jpeg |txt9=Draco (Quidditch) |img11=Snape3.jpg |txt11=Professor Snape |img12=SBoggart.jpg |txt12=Snape/Boggart |img13=Sirius.jpg |txt13=Sirius Black |img14=Hermionetime1.jpg |txt14=Hermione Granger |img15=Hermionetime2.jpg |txt15=Hermione (With Cloak) |img16=Fleshron.jpg |txt16=Ron Weasley |img17=Ronbrownvest.jpg |txt17=Ron (Casual) |img18=Neville.jpg |txt18=Neville Longbottom |img19=Hagrid2.jpg |txt19=Hagrid |img20=Shunpike.jpg |txt20=Stan Shunpike |img21=Wormtail1.jpg |txt21=Peter Pettigrew |img22=Dumbledoreflesh.jpg |txt22=Professor Dumbledore |img23=Trelawney1.jpg |txt23=Professor Trelawney |img24=Potter4840.jpeg |txt24=Harry (2010 Casual) |img25=StanShun.png |txt25=Stan (2011 Remake) |img26=ErnPrn.png |txt26=Ernie Prang |img27=ShrunkenHead.png |txt27=Shrunken Head }} Notes *It is the first Harry Potter theme that used fresh colour headpiece for the Minifigures, as fresh coloured headpieces were first intorduced in 2003. Gallery Buckbeak.jpg|Harry and Hermione riding on Buckbeak. Minibus.jpg|4695 Mini Knight Bus. 4750-1-2.jpg|4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak. 4751 Glorified.jpg|4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map. 4752 Back.jpg|4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom. 4753 Back.jpg|4753 Sirius Black's Escape. 4754-1-2.jpg|4754 Hagrid's Hut. 4755 Side.jpg|4755 Knight Bus. 4756 Glorified.jpg|4756 Shrieking Shack. 51ESWANF0NL. SS400 .jpg|4757 Hogwarts Castle 4758-1-2.jpg|4758 Hogwarts Express 10132-1.jpg|10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express 4866 prod.JPG|4866 The Knight Bus (2011) thumb|300px|right|Year 3 at Hogwarts Category:Harry Potter Category:Themes introduced in 2004 Category:Harry Potter subthemes Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Category:Subthemes Category:Licensed themes